


Shadows and Fire Eyes

by DragonFire (ingoingcashew)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cullen will receive a hug, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Rewrite, Secrets, Shapeshifting, i don't even know who she'll end up with, i just love everyone, sera/dagna - Freeform, some DA2 characters may show up, will there be smut? we'll cross that bridge when it comes to that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingoingcashew/pseuds/DragonFire
Summary: So this is a redo of a fic I started called Tiger,Tiger. This story starts with Maela Lavellan and Nemira Adaar agreeing to escort Nickolas Trevelyan to the conclave in order to ensure his safety. Obviously the conclave explodes and the sky ripped open leaving Maela alone surrounded by strangers with a glowing mark on her hand. She then has to struggle through her own losses and help all of Thedas at the same time. Luckily she makes a fair number of friends that help her through this mess who may turn into lovers at some point. She also finds out some of her powers have been kept a secret from her and now has to figure out how it might help or destroy all that she's worked for.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes! I found the chapter notes! Anyway I'm a bad person that is now working on two fics at the same time and the other one is currently going faster writing wise but that will probably change. Also Finals are fun to avoid! Um yeah so I'm really mean to my inquisitor in the beginning and her back story and such but I swear it'll get better! Also I'm having you meet all the possible inquisitors before the conclave. We already know Lavellan, Adaar and Trevlan so we'll meet Cadash next chapter. I may show my bias given that Trevlyan is the only guy and I make all the girls badass cuz girls are. I'll stop now. Enjoy! or don't its up to you I can't tell you what to do...

I woke as the body next to me began to shift obviously finally awake as well. Not wanting to let go of the warmth between our bodies I curled in tighter feeling red hair tickle my nose. 

“Mmhm 5 more minutes” I murmur as I place a soft kiss on my partner’s neck.

“Alright,” I hear her grumble in response as she turns to face me. “But we can’t stay here all day. We need to pay the bills somehow.”

Her eyes are a startling shade of blue. The majority looks like the churning sea in a storm but in the center around her pupils is a ring of ice blue. God I could stare at those colors for hours, trying to figure out how to capture them on a page. For all my attempts I have never succeeded perhaps because her eyes seem to shift as the waves of the sea do.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door of our room in this tiny inn. Groaning I crawled out from under the warmth of the covers and began searching for a tunic while informing the visitor to wait a moment. Finally I found a relatively clean shirt and pulled it over my head as I headed for the door.

“What is it” I grumble as I open the door just enough to see the serving boy that worked for the inn.

“You said to let you know if any job offers came for you. A noble came and asked us to deliver this letter to you.”

I took the letter the boy was holding out for me and thanked him before closing the door. I headed back toward the bed where Nemira was now sitting up with a look of excitement. 

A noble huh? Might be some good coin then.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and began opening the letter as Nemira scouted closer so she could read the request. It was a typical body guard job for the noble’s son but the destination was what caught my attention.

“The conclave!?” Nemira exclaimed.

“Hey we were wondering how we could get in and it seems we know have a way.”

“Are you sure that’s wise,” she started as she turned to face me. “There will be a lot of Templars there.”

I can see the worry written all over her face. I understand her concern for me but I need to know what will happen. I need to be there.

“And technically all mages are apostates now. We’ll be fine. I’ve hidden for this long haven’t I?”

Nemira loosed a sigh knowing that there was no way she could convince me not to go.

“Alright, we’ll see what this noble man has to say but I still don’t like it.”

I flash her one of my smiles before pulling her in for a kiss.

“Well looks like we can’t stay in bed all day so let’s go find food and then this Trevelyan guy.”

We quickly dressed and strapped our usual weapons on before heading out in search of food. After eating a breakfast of bread, cheese and apples we set out for the Trevelyan estate. It was a decent way from town but we made good time. When we arrived the servant let us in and led us to a study near the back of the house. We didn’t have to wait long before a man with broad shoulders and gray dusted hair strode in.

“Ah you must be the Duel Fangs I’ve heard about.” The man addressed us with a critical gaze.

“That we are unless there is another Dalish elf and quanari running around the free marches somewhere.” I smirk.

Surprisingly this got a laugh out of the stern looking man.

“You have a point. You two are quite an unusual pair. I am Lord Trevelyan.”

“Ah yes your letter mentioned that. So you have a job for us?”

“Right down to business then.” The man chuckled. “I do have a job and will reward you handsomely for it. I assume you have heard news of the conclave that will be held at the Temple of Sacred ashes.”

“That may sound familiar,” Nemira cut in smiling.

“Yes it seems to be a popular topic. Anyway I am planning on sending one of my sons to attend the conclave and I would feel better if he doesn’t travel alone.”

“Understandable given the fighting between the Templars and mages. We will keep your son safe.”

“Excellent. Plan on leaving in 3 days’ time. I will arrange passage for you across the sea. I will also give you half of what is owed before you set out.”

We shook hands and parted ways to prepare what we needed. Nemira and I headed back to town to gather supplies.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We arrive back at the Trevelyan estate the night before our departure to meet our new charge. Lord Trevelyan thought it would be good to have dinner at his estate and then spend the night in order to have an early start on the road. Nemira and I were not ones to turn down a free meal and bed but as we entered the estate it was clear the young Trevelyan had another idea.

“I don’t need a body guard let alone two women! They’ll just slow me down and cause more trouble.” Boomed a voice of who could only be the son we were hired to escort.

Nemira and I shared a glance at his obvious distrust in our abilities. The two were in one of the rooms off of the main hall but they may as well have been in the same room as us given the volume of their argument.

“I know you can defend yourself but the journey is a long one and given the current problems between the mages and Templars I would feel better if you weren’t alone.”

I snorted at the older Trevelyan’s assessment of the current situation. I suppose an all-out war between the two sides can be defined as a problem. 

“You couldn’t have picked some men or at least humans? What will people think if they see me traveling with a knife ear and an ox-women!?”

I heard Nemira growl beside me at the younger’s last comment. She particularly hated it when someone called me a knife ear but I had long since stopped caring about the common insult. Shemlen are just jealous of my pretty ears. 

“They’ll think twice about attacking you with the dual fangs as your companions. They’ve made quite a reputation for themselves here and in the free marches. It’s the best I can do to ensure your safety so please let them protect you.”

I didn’t hear the younger ones response but I could only assume he had finally given in to his father. What little pride the mention of our reputation brought was quickly replaced with dread as I groaned to my partner.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy about the coin and the chance to see the conclave but I feel like this is going to be a painful job.”

Nemira didn’t get a chance to respond as both Trevelyans made their way to the entrance way.

“Ah Ms. Addar and Ms. Lavellan, I’m sorry to keep both of you waiting. This is my son Nickolas, who will be the one attending the conclave.”

“Please Maela and Nemira are fine.” I respond with a tight smile trying to cover the instinctive flinch at the use of my clan name.

“Of course my apologies. Please feel free to leave your packs here. The servants will bring them to your quarters. Follow me into the dining room and dinner should be served shortly.”

Nemira and I nodded as we placed our packs against the wall and began to follow the two men. I took this time to size up Nickolas. He looked rather young but given his stature he probably was close to my own age. He had the build of a warrior and I could very well imagine him running drills with a sword and shield for most of the day. His looks branded him clearly as a Free Marches noble with his cropped brown hair that was long enough to show how often he must run his fingers through it. His skin was dark enough to show he spent a large portion of time outdoors but not enough to suggest leaving the forest very often.

I was jerked back from my examination as we entered the dining hall and Lord Trevelyan turned to motion us toward two seats across from each other near the end of the table. As we took our seats I observed the others gathered around the table. There was an older women near the head of the table, wearing a simple dress that clearly marked her as a noble which meant she must be Lady Trevelyan. Next to her were two younger women, who were clearly Nickolas’ sisters, given their similar looks. At first glance they seemed to be twins but as I studied them it was clear one was older than the other but only by a year or two. There was a young man across from Lady Trevelyan who held himself like any eldest son does. He seemed to share more similarities with his father than his brother and sisters who in turn took after their mother. 

After Lord Trevelyan took his seat at the head of the table he began introducing family while Nickolas claimed the empty seat next to me. The sisters were Jocelyne and Eliana respectively and his eldest son was Lawrence. After introductions were made the servants came in and started pouring wine which is when the conversation took an uncomfortable turn.

“Miss Lavellan may I ask you a question.” Lady Trevelyan requested as she took a sip from her wine glass.

“Please call me Maela but of course Lady Trevelyan.” I replied as calmly as possible as I tried not to flinch again at the use of my clan name again.

“I apologize Maela. I was wondering why you were no longer with your clan and even working a as mercenary?”

I saw Nemira stiffen slightly over the rim of my glass as I sipped my wine. Luckily I had gotten used to expecting this question, particularly from shemlan, so I was able to remain calm.

“Well sometimes things happen un-expectantly in life and you end up in strange places. You simply have to find a way to adapt and survive.” 

I knew my answer was vague but it was the best response I had been able to come up with over the years.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to seem rude it’s just not very often we see Dalish interacting outside of their clan.”

I heard Nickolas snort next to me but with one look from his brother he replaced his amusement with his normal mask of boredom.

“Ir abelas my lady. I didn’t mean to imply that you had been. It’s just my story is a particularly long and boring one that I don’t wish to make you suffer through.”

This brought a chuckle out of the woman. “I seriously doubt that your story is a boring one but I understand not wanting to share one’s past with a complete stranger.”

Before anymore could be said dinner was brought out and everyone turned their attention to their food. Dinner passed without incident thankfully and the food was the best Nemira and I had eaten in months. Soon the plates were being cleared and it was time for Nemira and I to excuse ourselves. 

We said our goodnights to the Trevelyans and made plans to meet briefly before setting out early the next morning. A servant led us to our quarters and as soon as we were alone I finally let myself relax.

I smiled as I turned to Nemira who was examining our packs to make sure we had everything we needed.”

“Well that was interesting.” I said as I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her back.

She hummed in response as she leaned into my embrace.

“This is going to be a very long trip with that kid. I seriously hopes he remains as silent as he was at dinner.”

I released her and let a smirk play across my lips as she turned to face me.

“I don’t know if necessary we could always gag him and drag him to the conclave. His father didn’t say how we were supposed to get him there.”

I received her wonderful laugh in response to my ridiculous suggestion.

“Oh yes I’m sure his father was hoping we would treat him like a sack of potatoes.”

“It would be an accurate description of that boy’s intelligence.”

Nemira gave me light punch in the arm for my response.

“Hey what was that for! You were thinking it too.” I shot back while rubbing my arm.

“He’s our employer we should at least try not to insult the kid too much.”

“Fine, fine” I concede as I turn to explore the room. “Vhenan look a bath! And it’s even big enough for the two of us!” I exclaim as I discover the enormous tub in the bathroom. 

“You’re shitting me!” Nemira declares following me into the room.

I am sitting on the edge of the tub when she enters the room with a look of shock written across her face. I catch her eye and the original excitement is replaced with something much better.

“Well we might as well take advantage of our last night of privacy.”


End file.
